Revelation
by SabrielFan
Summary: Caroline has a semi smutty dream about Klaus, in which she realises she loves him. She then resolves to tell him but will he accept her? Or has she played him too many times? Canon until 4.18. I don't own the Vampire Diairies. One shot. First attempt at Klaroline. Be kind. (Rated M just to be sure. ) Enjoy!


**Revelation**

Caroline stood admiring Klaus' artwork; there was something so honest about them. Almost as if his artwork was an outlet for the loneliness and frustration; frustration at his innate inability to keep his family together. As a control freak herself, she knew how difficult it was to not be in almost felt sorry for Klaus; it was not lost on her that it was mostly his own doing that kept driving his family away. She had become so distracted that his appearance did not register right away.

"_Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure_?"

"_Klaus. The prom committee is having a fundraiser; an art sale actually. Mostly student work but they're also willing to accept artwork from the community. So I was hoping that you may be willing to donate a peice? Add some actual talent to the mix_?"

Klaus smirked, stepping closer, "_I'm flattered but I'm compelled to ask, love, but what's in it for me?"_

_"A chance for others to see your work_?" Caroline ventured, knowing that it would not be that easy.

"_I'm afarid I'm going to need a bit more convincing"_ Klaus smirked continuing towards her.

Caroline huffed. "_Fine. What did you have in mind_?"

KLaus was but a few steps away from her now. He tilted his head to one side, smirking; "_a kiss"._

Caroline scoffed, unable to believe his gall. Thats not to say that she wasn't tempted...That she wasn't contstantly tempted...

Hurt flickered across his face at her reaction; her instant dismissal. Klaus stood his ground nonetheless, awaiting her decision. Several long moments in which Caroline did not do anything besides cross her arms across her chest his teeth, Klaus turned on his heel, heading back towards the doorway.

"_As fun as this way Caroline, I do have other matters to attend to, so if you wouldn't mind"_ he replied almost frostily, gesturing toward the door.

When she still did not move, he gave her one last look, before turning to leave.

"_Klaus, wait."_

He paused. Caroline, gathering all her courage, slowly made her way toward him. She should feel more annoyed at his attempt at blackmail but she found she was more amused than annoyed. Pleased even. She wanted this happen. A chance to just do it.

Caroline stopped a few feet short of Klaus; the anticipation almost unbearable. She watched as his eyes opened first in disbelief which gave way to suspicion eyes narrowing; possibly believing that she was going to lead him on, step in real close only to whisper something cutting before sweeping off. It was only as she finally crossed the distance, softly pressing her lips against his, did he seem to believe her kissed him softly at first but slowly building; growing in long had she wanted to do this? Longer than she cared to admit. Her hands snaked into his hair as his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her wasnt enough.

Caroline felt as if her skin was on fire with lust. She need more. Stopping now was not an option. She growled, pushing him against the doorframe, grinding against him. He responded by scooping her legs up so that she was straddling him as they made their way up the stairs in a flash of vampire speed.

In seconds they were undressed. Undressing being a fairly mild term for what catually hapened. Tatters of clothing littered the bedroom floor as Kalus simply ripped Caroline's dress in half and she responded in kind by tearing off his shirt. her underwear didn't fare much better. Caroline couldn't help but feel flattered as the 1000 year old hybrid who had undoubtedly had his share of womanizing gasped at the sight of her. She giggled, taking advantage of his momentary surprise to lunge at him, almost tackling him to the bed. The advantage was soon lost as she was soon pinned underneath him, as he nipped her neck with his teeth. Caroline wrenched his head back up, kissing him fiercely as he poised above her.

_This is really happening._

Their eyes met and she realized exactly how long she had wanted this, wanted _him. _Since the Mikaelson ball. Every moment they had shared (ulterior moment on her part or no, had always been filled, charged with this chemistry; this passion. The kind of passion that she only ever felt with someone she-

"_Caroline. Caroline! Sweetheart,wake up!"_ her mother's voice rang out, finally rousing her. Galncing at her mother blearily, she tried to recall where she was. Glancing around she realised she was not in Klaus' bedroom. She was in her own bed. She could scarcely believe it; surely it had not been all of a dream?

It had felt so real; so intense. Caroline could almost swear she felt residual tingles from where he had touched her. She could vividly remember how exhiliarating it had felt to finally give in. It hadn't just felt amazing; it had felt _right. _It may have been a dream but in many ways it was more; it was an epiphany. She wanted Klaus. She. Wanted. Him. She craved him; not just physically. They shared a connection that had since faded between her and Tyler. How long had she denied that? She did not want to believe it but it was true; she didn't love Tyler anymore. She had refused to believe she had fallen out of love with Tyler because it meant admitting that she loved-

"_Oh god. I love him"_

"_What's that honey? Are you feeling alright? "_

"_Hm? Sorry, Mum. Yeah. What were you saying?"_

_"I woke you up to let you know I have to leave town for a few days_."

"_Why_?"

"_Just some boring admin business that apparantly cant be handled here_".

Smiling to herself, Caroline helped her Mum load her bags into the car_; _it was typical of her mother to worry about her being home alone, often forgetting that as a vampire, she could take care of herself. Caroline raced back inside after kissing her mother goodbye. She had a very important message to convey. It was now or never.

Caroline arrived at Kalus's wearing his bracelet and her best casual yet presentable dress. she could not help but feel nervous; what if it had been all about the chase? What if he suddenly wasn't interested now that the game was over? Resolutely pushing aside her lingering insecurities, she squared her shoulders and marched up to the door.

Klaus appeared after the first knock; "_Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?"_

His words threw her for a moment; it was almost exacty what he had said in her dream. She rallied herself, fixing her best smile, she replied, almost coyly; "_Can't a friend simply drop by?"_

Klaus simply raised an eyebrow in response, stepping aside to let her in.

It became evident that she had iterrupted him whilst he was painting; a half finished canvas lay in the middle of the room. Trying her best not to be distracted by the various works of beauty around her, she took a deep breath in preparation for what she had planned to say when she caught sight of his face and giggled.

"_what's funny?"_

"_You have paint on your face_".

"_Where?" _He turned to the mirror eager to find the offending mark when Caroline flashed in front of him.

"_Here"_ she breathed, gently touching the spot just above his cheekbone. His eyes closed at the contact and he covered her hand with his own. Caroline did not succeed in removing said mark but that had never been her intention. His eyes searched hers. She lowered hers first, not unsure just inexplicably shy.

Klaus removed his hand, placing it underneath her chin upwards; _"Caroline, why are you here?"_

His eyes bored into hers and she knew that this moment was crucial. It had to be now.

"_I-", _She took a step back, trying to compose herself before continuing in a rush; "_I had this whole speech prepared in my head and when you're being all intense like that it's hard to focus but-" _She swallowed; "_I came her to tell you that I don't want to be friends"._

"_I see_"

His voice was icy. He looked hurt. More than hurt. He looked pissed.

_"Crap. This wasn't how it was meant to be" _Caroline thought, ruefully.

Klaus turned to leave, gathering all her courage she spoke up again before he reached the doorway; "_I don't want- I can't be friends with you Klaus because I would be lying to myseldf if I said that would be enough."_

He paused, his back still to her but she could tell he was listening.

"_I came to tell you that I want more_

Klaus was now facing her again, his expression unreadable.

Caroline huffed; "_As much as I tried to deny it, I can't anymore. Damn it, Klaus, I'm in love with you, I love you, ok?"._

Klaus waited a beat efore replying. "_I'd say it was more than okay"._

In a flash of vampire speed he was in front of her. His lips descended on hers. It. Was. Amazing. The anticipation, the months of build up, repressed sexual tension was nothing, _nothing_, compared to the sensation of giving in. Suddenly they were against the wall, their kiss no longer sweet but urgent; his hand was at the back of her neck whilst the other rested on her lower back, holding her flush against him. Using her own vampire strength she raised her legs to encircle his waist, her tongue gladly meeting his, desperate to be closer to him. to feel all of him. Never breaking the kiss, she forced his jacket backwards off his shoulders, more than ready to take him right there in the studio. If it weren't for the door opening , she would have.

Rebekah's voice came floating down the hall complaining loudly about something trivial. Klaus simply whisked them away before they front door had even properly shut. However, instead of being in his bedroom, she found they were in her car.

"_The car, really?"_

"_It would offer more privacy..." _he teased.

"_Very funny_", she replied,swatting his arm playfully.

"_Only teasing love. Where to?" _

"_My house of course". _

They arrived at Caroline' house shortly after. However, Klaus made no move to leave the shot him a quizzical look, more than ready to continue what they started.

"_Caroline, as much as I'd love ravishing you right now, the constant threat of being interrupted is not too pleasing of a prospect." _

Caroline was about to argue when he continued; "_which is why, I suggest you grab a few things, quickly, and we take this oppurtunity to leave town for a few days"_

"_Now? With Silas still lurking around? What about the prom?Plus, Elena's still off the rails..." _The longer she talked the better and better a trip away sounded. A trip away filled with hot hybrid sex minus the potential of being interruped by nosy judegemental friends or saw the sparkle in her eye and knew he'd won her over; "_I'll pack a bag"._

Many blissful hours later, Klaus and Caroline lay entangled beneath a sheet, content for the time being. Caroline lay with her head on his chest as he landed a sweet post coital kiss on her forehead. They had barely made it out of Mystic Falls; Klaus deciding it would be quicker to help CAroline pack. They had ended up on her bed half undressed when they heard a car approaching. They hid until whoever it was had left. Needless to say, they had barely made it out of the hotel lift before tearing at one another's clothes. Caroline thought she knew hot hybrid vampire sex; she was wrong. She had had but a taste of what hybrids and vampires could do with Tyler; let alone a 1000 year old hybrid. Mind blowing did not even begin to cover it.

Noetheless, they were no fools; they knew eventually they would have to return to Mystic Falls to deal with Silas, Elena, the sure, graduation, the possibility of the veil being dropped between the other side... But for the moment, it was just the two of them. She resolved to enjoy the most of it; for she knew there would be no shortage of judegement when they returned. Which she thought would be very unreasonable of them all; what with Elena's never ending love triangle with the Salvatore brothers and their predilection to sleep with Rebekah.

Klaus smoothed out her forehead wrinkles with his finger, bringing her back to the present.

"_What's the matter, love?"_

"_Nothing._ "

She smiled, sitting up to kiss him. Settling back down again, she asked;

"_Klaus?"_

"_Caroline"._

"_Did you mean it_?

_"Mean what precisely_?"

"_That one day you'll show me the world_"

"_Of course_".

"_Promise me. Whatever happens with Silas, that we'll do that. Whether it be today or in a year ot ten years-"_

_"Caroline, look at me_"

She sat up, looking at him. He cupped her head in his hands, "_I meant every word that night. I mean them now. I will show you the world. Just give me the word". _

"_And we'll go? Just like that_?"

"_Just like that_".

Her face broke out in a grin but her eyes soon darkened as she noticed that in the process the sheet had fallen down revealing his naked form to her once again. Gauging her mood, he pulled her on top of his lap, sitting them both up, their faces level with another as they moved together. She was glorious. His goddess. He would never let her go. Never tire of this woman.

Afterwards, he felt the need to tell her. Inexplicably, he felt nervous, he had declared himself to her many times before but knowing that if she were to reject him now...

"_Caroline?"_

"_Yes_?"

_"I love you_"

_"Even in another 1000 years_?"

He gently kissed her, breaking apart, only their foreheads touching, "_Always"_

END


End file.
